l'un pour l'autre
by Honey'l
Summary: Bones rencontre un Homme charmant grâce à un site internet. Mais elle ne se doute pas une seconde de l'identité de cet homme, bien plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Alors quand l'heure du premier vrai rendez-vous approche, les explications et la vérité tombent. Peut-être fallait-il finalement cela pour qu'ils réalisent leurs sentiments...
1. Chapter 1

Pas de résumé cette fois ci ! Désolé mais je vous réserve plein de suspense ! Pour T'pau et fandebones qui veulent tenir jusqu'en novembre ! On est trois comme ça ! =) enjoy !

Je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais bon, pour compenser je posterai tous les jours !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1) rencontre sur le net.<span>

Il était déjà vingt et une heures trente. Angela venait tout juste de finir sa journée. Enfin de travail parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Brennan pour aller faire la fête. Elle avait décidé de la sortir un peu pour lui faire rencontrer de beaux et jeunes garçons !

Elle tourna à droite après le labo d'Hodgins et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de sa meilleure amie.

Bones était encore devant son ordi, visiblement captivé par l'écran –ou plutôt ce qui était inscrit dessus-. Elle entra sans frapper et commença a piquer sa gueulante :

- Brennan ! Tu te rappelles qu'on était censé sortir ce soir ma chérie ?

- Mmmh…

- TEMPÉRANCE !

- Oh… euh oui désolé Angi… je… je suis entrain de chatter en ligne sur le site que tu m'as dit, fit Bones un sourire s'étendant sur les lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Angela, tout de suite plus intéressée vint s'asseoir juste à coté de son amie :

- oh ! et alors ?

- ben, je discute avec un homme et figure toi que je l'aime bien. Il me fait rire !

- c'est bien ça bren'. Bon je vais te laisser alors, amuse toi bien !

- Mmmh…

Angela leva les yeux au-ciel.

Bones, un près un sourire à l'artiste revint poser le regard sur son écran.

Yeux de saphir : donc vous aimez lire ?

Le justicier : euh… oui… des BDs !

Yeux de saphir : haha, vous avez beaucoup d'humour !

Le justicier : il paraît que ça plait !

Yeux de saphir : oui…

Le justicier : pourquoi vous n'avez pas mis de photo sur votre profil ?

Yeux de saphir : c'est à cause mon métier… et vous ?

Le justicier : pareil ! C'est quoi votre métier ?

Yeux de saphir : je suis romancière. Et vous ?

Le justicier : je suis agent fédéral.

Yeux de saphir : tiens c'est drôle, j'ai un ami qui est un agent lui aussi !

Le justicier : ah…il est chanceux !

Yeux de saphir : pourquoi ?

Le justicier : ben d'avoir pour amie une femme si charmante.

Yeux de saphir : merci ! je lui dirai quand je le verrai !

Le justicier : bon il se fait tard et je commence tôt demain… je vais vous laisser. J'espère pouvoir parler avec vous demain.

Yeux de saphir : bien sur ! Bonne nuit monsieur l'agent !

Tempérance écrit cette dernière phrase en gloussant. Elle ferma son ordinateur, rangea ses affaires, éteignit les lumières et quitta l'institut Jefferson.

Sur le chemin, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui était ce mystérieux inconnu. D'un coté, il lui tardait de le rencontrer mais d'un autre, elle voulait conserver l'anonymat. Au moins elle était sur que l'homme l'aimerait pour son intelligence, ses qualités et pas parce qu'elle était jolie et qu'elle était une riche romancière à succès !

Et puis imaginons qu'elle le rencontre lors d'une soirée romantique et que en fait il ne lui plaise pas du tout. Enfin, elle aurait bien à le rencontrer un jour ! Mais elle voulait être sur d'elle avant. Et discuter on-line lui paraissait encore la meilleure option.

Elle rentra finalement chez elle et –sans manger- se coucha. Elle s'endormit en essayant de donner un visage à son inconnu mais rien n'y fit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez vous ? review please ! la suite demain !<strong>

**P .S : je sais, le début n'est pas très bien mais la suite vaut vraiment le coup !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à nath (x2), soniia-lexiie-temperance13 et fandebones, mia048, sonia, Arroganz, minimoon, lil01,** **Ondatra zibethicus,T'pau, safyra33, solealuna, adle, famous marion**** et fabi4410 pour les reviews! Oula ! Merci merci je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde !**

**Nath**** : haha, la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! On est même cinq maintenant avec mia048 !**

**Soniia-lexiie-temperance13 ****: voilà la suite, j'espère que ca te plaira !**

**Fandebones**** : merci :) voilà la suite.**

**Mia048 :**** ravi que ce début te plaise, voilà la suite. Et ravi que l'on soit 5 ! lol**

**Fabi4410 : **** Merci, voilà la suite !**

**Sonia :**** merci, et tu verras pour le justicier !**

**Minimoon : ****merci, j'espère que la suite conviendra !**

**Ondatra zibethicus : ****oui je sais le début c'est un peu bof bof mais continue ca en vaut la peine, les prochains chapitres seront mieux et ils y aura plus de B&B ! Promis !**

**Safyra33 :**** merci cousine ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

**T'pau :**** tu me fais trop marrer ! Eh oui je vais poster tout les jours ! Je suis le papa noël ! Mais en contrepartie je veux pleins de reviews !**

**Lil01 :**** la suite c'est tout de suite =)**

**Arroganz :**** Et bien j'espère que tu vas encore glousser !**

**Solealuna :**** tu verras il y a quand même quelques rebondissements marrants !**

**Adle :**** voilà la suite ! enjoy !**

**Famous marion : ****voilà la suite !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2) My Little secret.<span>

Brennan se réveilla, un sourire paisible flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Booth dans une heure et demie. Ils avaient une enquête.

Elle s'habilla d'un haut rouge décolleté et d'un jean. Elle ne prit pas de petit déjeuné chez elle puisque elle devait voir Booth au Dinner et qu'ils déjeuneraient là bas ensemble. Il prendrait une tarte aux pommes comme d'habitude et lui demanderait de gouter et elle refuserait. Elle adorait ça !

Elle arriva finalement avec deux minutes de retard. Peu mais trop pour son coéquipier !

- Bones ! Vous êtes en retard !

- Oui je sais, désolée mais je ne trouvais pas de place pour me garer…

- Bah ce n'est pas bien grave. Je vous ai commandé un café comme vous les aimés. Et moi j'ai pris…

- Une tarte aux pommes ! Je sais ! Merci pour le café c'est parfait, le coupa-t-elle.

- Haha ! Vous voulez goûter ma tarte aux pommes ?

- Non Booth, fit-elle presque en rigolant alors qu'il approchait doucement la cuillère contenant la tarte vers sa bouche.

Résultat Brennan finit avec de la pomme plein la joue sous les rires de Booth vite rejoint par sa coéquipière. Booth prit une serviette en papier et avec une extrême douceur il essuya la peau de tempérance. Il plongea son regard perçant dans celui de son amie. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant de briser ce lien pour prendre leur déjeuner, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme d'habitude…

La journée se passa sans incident notable. Ils enquêtaient sur le meurtre d'un homme retrouvé dans une bennes à ordures le cœur arraché.

Les deux amis finirent leur journée au même endroit que là où ils l'avaient commencé : au Dinner. C'était un peu leur endroit à eux. Ils burent deux ou trois pintes de bière et rentrèrent chez eux.

Dès qu'elle arriva chez elle, Brennan ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se connecta sur son site de rencontre : Loverdose. « Le justicier » n'était pas encore connecté. En l'attendant elle repensa à sa journée, passé en compagnie de Booth. Une merveilleuse journée. Elle savait très bien au fond d'elle qu'elle s'était inscrit sur ce site pour l'oublier. Du moins essayer. D'ailleurs en parlant d'oublier, son inconnu mystère venait de se connecter. Elle rangea la pensée de Booth au fond de son esprit et ouvrit une fenêtre de chat.

Seeley venait d'arriver chez lui. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut d'allumer son ordinateur. Il se connecta à internet et entra une adresse : . Il s'identifia ensuite. Pseudo : le justicier, mot de passe : Bones.

Il était hypocrite et il le savait. Il n'arrêtait pas de critiquer tempérance parce qu'elle rencontrait des hommes sur le net mais il ne valait pas mieux. Enfin, la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça était surement différente. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment rencontrer de femme mais plutôt penser à d'autre femme qu'a Tempérance.

Il voulait juste oublier ses yeux bleus, si beaux. Et sa bouche, ses lèvres qu'il rêvait de capturer à nouveau. Son nez, ses traits fins, ses joues roses, et ses mimiques. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle. Et pour le moment cela marchait plutôt bien.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup : la femme avec qui il discutait depuis une semaine maintenant était connecté. Elle avait un pseudo marrant, un pseudo qui lui rappelait sa Bones. Il la chassa de ses pensées et répondit au message de… yeux de saphir.

Yeux de saphir : bonjour !

Le justicier : salut. Comment était votre journée ?

Yeux de saphir : particulièrement bonne et vous ?

Le justicier : la mienne aussi ! Avez-vous pensez de dire à votre ami qu'il avait de la chance ?

Yeux de saphir : nan :) il ne comprendrait pas… il dit que ce n'est pas « normal » que je rencontre sur le net. Il croit toujours en cette chose qu'il appelle le coup de foudre. Moi pas.

Le justicier : désolé de prendre sa défense mais moi je pense que cet homme a raison, enfin sur le coup de foudre.

Yeux de saphir : bref… on est pas là pour parler de lui.

Le justicier : oui c'est pas faux. J'aimerai beaucoup vous rencontrer. Ca vous dit si je vous invite au resto un de ces jours ?

Yeux de saphir : euh… ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? Je veux dire on ne parle que depuis une semaine…

Le justicier : et alors ? J'en connais assez sur vous. J'aimerai savoir si ca marcherai aussi en face à face.

Yeux de saphir : très bien mais pas cette semaine. Samedi prochain ?

Le justicier : c'est d'accord. Je vous attendrai au restaurant « le Mimosa » vers 18 heure 30. Ça vous convient ?

Yeux de saphir : oui, c'est parfait. En attendant je veux vous connaître d'avantage. Dites m'en plus sur vous, vos gout, les choses que vous détestez, vos amis, vos ex… je veux tout savoir !

Le justicier oh mais vous êtes bien curieuse ! ca va être donnant donnant ! Je vous donne une information et vous faite de même ?

Yeux de saphir : soit ! Commencez !

Le justicier : honneur aux dames !

Yeux de saphir : trouillard ! Bon, j'aime la science ! C'est ma religion !

Le justicier : ah... moi je suis catholique.

Yeux de saphir : Ah, je ne crois pas en dieu, c'est irrationnel. Mais je respecte vos croyances ! J'aime cuisiner.

Le justicier : je suis nul en cuisine mais j'adore manger !

Yeux de saphir : haha ! Gourmand ! Vous faites du sport ?

Le justicier : de la course à pied et vous ?

Yeux de saphir : ah ! C'est drôle moi aussi.

Les deux protagonistes continuèrent comme ça un bon moment. Ils partagèrent chacun un peu de leur vie.

Le justicier : je suis désolé mais je vais y aller : mon plat surgelé m'attend ! Hâte que vous me fassiez découvrir vos talents culinaires !

Yeux de saphir : ce sera avec plaisir, bon appétit.

FIN DE LA SESSION—

La tentative d'oublier son partenaire s'avérait de plus en plus impossible. Plus elle parlait avec cet homme sur le net et plus elle découvrait les similitudes qu'ils avaient en communs. Le monde était décidément contre elle et son bonheur.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please ! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à nath, fandebones, saphyra33, minimoon, melodyo2, claire2626, soniia-lexiie-temperance13, solealuna, mia048, lil01****, T'pau, et adle ****pour les reviews! Ca me fait trop plaisir !**

**Nath**** : crois moi tu vas pas être déçu en ce qui concerne leur rencontre !**

**Fandebones**** : merci ! je t'adore !**

**Mia048 :**** ravi que t'es accrochée !**

**T'pau :**** je suis bien d'accord !**

**Lil01 :**** merci, j'espère que tu vas aussi adorer la suite !**

**Adle :**** ravi que ca te plaise !**

**soniia-lexiie-temperance13 : ****voilà la suite !**

**claire2626 :**** la voilà ta suite !**

**melodyo2 : ****haha tu verras !**

**minimoon :**** merci, voilà la suite !**

**solealuna : ****ravi que ca te plaise, j'espère que la suite aussi te conviendra !**

**saphyra33 :**** lol ! Ravi que tu te marres autant cocotte ! la suite va te plaire j'en suis sure !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3) comme un trou béant dans ma poitrine.<span>

_Les jours passèrent, semblables mais différents. Booth et Bones enquêtaient toujours sur la même enquête, et avançaient lentement mais surement. _

Le_ justicier et yeux de saphir continuaient de s'écrire et petit-à-petit, avançaient dans leur relation._

* * *

><p>Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient la vitre finissaient leur chemin sur un visage. La lumière l'aveuglait et le réveillait. L'homme qui reposait sur le lit portait un T-shirt gris avec un « foreigner, forever » marqué en grosses lettres rouges en plein milieu du torse.<p>

Aujourd'hui, Booth ne travaillait pas. Il avait donc un jour de congé, enfin pas vraiment mais Tempérance avait décidé d'aller voir son frère et Cullen, son patron, lui avait donc donner la journée de libre.

Résultat : il faisait la grasse matinée. Il s'était fait un programme : manger de la tarte aux pommes, trainer en survêtement, regarder la télé et dormir…

Après deux ou trois heures devant son grand écran dans le salon, Booth se rendit compte qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'était pas malade, mais plutôt… triste. Il lui manquait quelques choses. Il se sentait vide.

Il décida de sortit faire un tour, mais cette sensation de blues ne passa pas. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant l'appartement de sa Bones qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Son subconscient avait trouvé la source de son problème : Brennan lui manquait.

Pourtant il l'avait vu la veille au soir et ils avaient diné ensemble. Sa présence, son odeur, ses manières, sa voix… tout ça, il ne pouvait même pas s'en passer. Rencontrer des femmes sur le net n'y changerait rien, il le savait bien. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit possible entre eux, mais ils passaient leur temps à jouer aux chats et à la souris.

Il ne cessait de se trouver des excuses pour justifier ça. « Tempérance n'est certainement pas prête » ou encore « elle ne m'aime tout simplement pas »…

Mais il se doutait bien que c'était lui qui n'était pas près ! Il avait peur : peur de se faire rejeter.

Alors il refoulait ses sentiments en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il les oublierait. Mais ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

L'amour, cette science qui défit toutes les lois de la physique. Ce sentiment qui vous empêche de dormir, qui contrôle vos pensées. Il est là, en haut. On n'y pense pas tout le temps mais il ne part jamais vraiment non-plus. Des fois il vous presse le cœur, des fois il vous le déchire. C'est comme un virus qui se ballade dans votre sang. Il vous fait passer par toutes les émotions : la joie, la tristesse, la sérénité, la haine, la colère… eh oui, le cœur l'emporte sur la raison !

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui, triste, le regard perdu, les mains dans les poches, marchant tel un automate. Il ne pensa même pas à manger. Il prit une chaise, s'installa devant sa fenêtre et regarda les premières gouttes de pluies tomber.

Dans ses mains reposait un cadre. Une femme et un homme enlacés dans la neige y étaient représentés.

Cette nuit là, L'homme ne dormit pas plus que la femme.

Elle, si perdu loin de lui. Les battements de son cœur étaient calés aux rythmes des gouttes de pluies s'écrasant sur le sol.

Elle attrapa son porte-feuille et y prit une photographie. Dessus on pouvait voir les deux partenaires se chamaillant sous les flocons de neige. Elle la gardait tout le temps avec elle comme ça, dès qu'elle se sentait triste, elle avait sa source de bonheur à porté de main.

Demain tout irait mieux, car demain, oui, elle le retrouverait.

**Review please ! :) Je sais le chapitre était très court mais il est essentiel à la suite de la fic ! Et puis je poste tous les jours donc vous aurez bientôt la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à nath, saphyra33, arroganz, soniia-lexiie-temperance13, solealuna, lil01****, low-BB, adle, et T'pau, ****pour les reviews! Je suis triste, j'ai perdu fandebones, mia048, et pleins d'autres ! sniff !**

**Nath**** : sois patiente ca vaut le coup ! ca va être géant !**

**T'pau :**** eh oui l'amour c'est trop compliqué ! **

**Lil01 :**** merci !**

**soniia-lexiie-temperance13 : ****j'aime que tu aimes !**

**solealuna : ****merci =) ca me touche ! je te fais perdre tes mots lol !**

**saphyra33 :**** Question drame tu vas être servie !**

**arroganz : ****oh mon dieu j'avais même pas vu ! lol !**

**low-BB : ****ravi que ca te plaise ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite !**

**adle : toi ta eu chaud aux fesses! deux secondes de plus et je publiais sans voir ta review! ouf, je croyais t'avoir perdu...!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4) juste un contact, juste toi et moi.<span>

_Le lendemain matin,_

« BIP, BIP ,BIP »

Seeley sursauta si violement qu'il tomba de sa chaise et fini sa course sur son tapis, la bouche pleine de poils . le reveil affichait 7h00. Alors comme ça, la fatigue l'avait quand même emporté !

Il s'habilla, déjeuna et partit au travail.

Brennan ne se réveilla pas ce matin là. Comment peut-on se réveiller si on ne s'est pas endormie ?

Elle fixait toujours le paysage aux dehors. Il ne pleuvait plus mais le vent soufflant sur les feuilles des arbres captivait son regard.

Quand elle vu l'heure sur le radio-réveil, elle sauta de son lit et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

7h00 ! Déjà ? Elle devrait être à l'institue Jefferson normalement. A deux heures de routes de là où habitait son frère. Booth n'allait pas être content. En plus elle ne pourrait pas utiliser l'excuse de la panne de réveil !

* * *

><p>7H15, et toujours pas de Bones à l'horizon. Il attendait patiemment dehors sur le parking du personnel de l'institut. Le vent soulevait sa veste et sa cravate tandis que ses cheveux frottaient avec douceur son visage d'ange.<p>

Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il regarda son portable et vu qu'il avait reçu un SMS :

_**Salut Booth c'est Brennan. Je sais je suis en retard. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je serai là d'ici deux petites heures . Vous n'avez cas m'attendre dans mon bureau, Angela vous donnera les clés. A tout à l'heure.**_

Il répondit :

_**Coucou Bones, ne vous inquiétez pas je vous attends sagement sur votre divan. Soyez prudente sur la route surtout !**_

Il rentra donc dans l'institut et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angela. Cette dernière était entrain de peindre un tableau très coloré et magnifique :

- Waw ! Angela, quel talent !

- Booth ! ca va pas de me faire sursauter comme ça ! vous êtes fou, dit-elle en faisant un grand bon en arrière.

- Désolé, fit-il en souriant, dites-moi Angela, pourriez-vous me prêter les clés du bureau de Tempérance ?

- Euh… oui, mais pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-elle sans indiscrétion.

- Oh, je vais l'attendre là-bas. Elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

- Mmmh… tenez, fit l'artiste en lui tendant un trousseau de clé. Mais pas de bêtises ! et ne fouillez pas dans ses affaires !

- Moi ? jamais, dit-il en riant.

- Mouais….

Booth partit donc vers le bureau de sa coéquipière. En insérant la clé dans la serrure, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un porte-clés sur le trousseau. C'était une photo. Une photo de lui et de sa Bones. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

En entrant, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Tout était rangé à sa place, rien ne trainait. Il reconnaissait bien sa Bones là. Tout le contraire de lui.

Il s'installa sur le sofa et feuilleta quelques magazines d'Anthropologie. Au bout de la deuxième ligne il s'arrêta. Il ne comprenait pas un mot sur trois.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il fit le tour de la salle, examina tout les objets de toutes les étagères, tous les livres. Puis il repensa à la remarque d'Angela : « et ne fouillez pas dans ses affaires ! »

Cela lui donna une idée. Il alluma l'ordinateur de sa partenaire. Mot de passe :-

Mince… qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien être. Il essaya sa date de naissance, le nom de tout ses amis, de sa mère, de son père, de son frère… rien !

Il remarqua une phrase écrite en tout petite en dessous « mot de passe oublié? »

Il cliqua dessus et une nouvelle fenêtre apparue avec une question où la réponse était le mot de passe :

-« la chanson de Booth et de moi ? »

Facile ! Il entra foreigner ! Mot de passe accepté !

Géniale !

Mais dit donc, Bones semait leurs souvenirs un peu partout. D'abord le porte-clés, maintenant le mot de passe.

Une fois que l'ordinateur fut complètement allumé, Booth ouvrit un fichier au hasard.

Il ne découvrit rien de très intéressant, quelques photos d'elle quand elle était jeune. Toujours aussi jolie!

Les dossiers qui suivirent étaient également des dossiers images. Tempérance, d'âge en âge.

La plupart des autres documents concernaient son métier et leurs enquêtes. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il se baladait entres ses différents dossiers personnelles.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les tiroirs du bureau : rien que des factures, des papiers et ... Un cadre ... Un cadre qu'elle cachait au fond d'un tiroir… il le prit, le retourna. Ce qu'il vit le figea : c'était une photo d'eux avec Parker. Une personne qui ne les connaissait pas aurait pu dire qu'ils formaient une très belle famille.

Il reposa le cadre à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Tempérance. Cette découverte l'avait bouleversé. Et une grande question était venu se poser : pourquoi ne le mettait-elle pas sur son bureau avec les autres ?

Il était si chamboulé que tout-à-coup, fouiner dans les affaires de Bones ne paraissait plus aussi drôle. Il remit tout en place et referma les tiroirs. Il ferma la fenêtre sur l'ordinateur passant à coté d'un document qui aurait l'interpeller : Booth & me.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ordinateur s'éteignit. Booth regarda sa montre : elle devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Il décida d'aller l'attendre dehors pour prendre l'air et faire le point sur tous ces petits détails qu'il avait découverts et qui maintenant le faisait douter. Il allait passer la porte quand il heurta de plein fouet une femme…

Leur visages se retrouvèrent si près l'un de l'autre que chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre chatouiller sa peau. Le silence prit la place qui lui revenait de droit. Les regards s'encrèrent pour ne plus se séparer. Des yeux chocolat dans un océan d'azur. Leur bouche à quelques centimètres seulement. Le désir palpable. Une main en cherchant une autre… une main en prenant une autre… une main en caressant une autre… « juste un contact, juste toi et moi » pensa Booth qui savourait au maximum ce pur instant de bonheur.

Leur main se séparèrent finalement. S'en suivie une légère gêne de se laisser aller comme ça très certainement. Puis Booth prit sa coéquipière dans ses bras et Brennan lui rendit son étreinte. Traduction pour nos deux grands timides : ils s'étaient manqués !

* * *

><p>Une Angela hystérique courait dans l'institut raconter à son chère Hodgins ce qu'elle avait vu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>une petite review ?=) vais-je retrouver mes lectrices perdues?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à nath, saphyra33, arroganz, soniia-lexiie-temperance13, fandebones, solealuna****, et T'pau, ****pour les reviews! **

**Plusieurs personnes me l'on fait remarquer, je me suis emmêler les pinceaux dans le chapitre précédent : j'ai échangé le nom du groupe foreigner avec le titre de la chanson hot blooded ! Désolé…**

**D'autre part il me manque toujours lil01et low-BB, i am sad!**

**Nath**** : ahah la patience... Voilà la suite !**

**T'pau :**** on va dire que cette histoire ce passe apès le 6x09 mais avant le 6x22 enfin par là mais elle est un peu hors saison.**

**soniia-lexiie-temperance13 : ****c'est cool si ca te plait toujours autant !**

**solealuna : ****oui toi tu es toujours là ! Désolé pour l'erreur…**

**saphyra33 :**** voilà la suite cocotte ! enjoy !**

**arroganz : ****merci merci ! **

**fandebones : ****trop sublime-parfait-génial-à fond ? ca à l'air de te plaire ! Je suis ravi que tu sois de nouveau là tes commentaires me manquaient ! lol**

**Bon les filles (ou les mecs je sais pas), je vous ai fait un chapitre plus long que tout les autres rien que pour vous faire plaisir ! J'espère que vous notez ! Alors je veux pleins de reviews pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensez ! Et au passage nous avons retrouvé fandebones !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5) make me smile guy ! <span>

_Il y a des fois où le silence apprend plus que les mots._

- alors Bones c'était bien chez votre frère ?

- oui, très bien. Et vous vous avez fait quoi pendant que j'étais absente ?

- oh… ben pas grand chose en fait. Je me suis reposé…

- je vous ai manquez ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

- Et moi ? je vous ai manquez ? dit-il le plus sérieux du monde avant de passer la porte du bureau de Brennan laissant cette dernière dans l'ambiguïté.

Bones toujours dans ces pensées, rejoint Booth dehors qui l'attendait :

- bon, et si on allait résoudre notre enquête ?

- Mmmh… murmura-t-elle le regard dans le vide.

- bon, je vous propose d'aller interroger la femme de la victime.

- Mmmh…

- Bones ?

- Mmmh...

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais ! allez venez !

Ils enquêtèrent le reste de la journée. Une femme avait tué son mari parce que ce dernier ne voulait plus être avec elle. Elle clamait haut et fort à qui voulait bien l'entendre que si elle ne pouvait pas avoir son mari, alors personne ne l'aurait. Elle avait donc décidé de lui arracher le cœur et de le mettre dans un bocal pour pouvoir le conserver. Elle avait ajouté que le cœur de son mari lui appartenait désormais ! affaire résolu !

En début de soirée, les deux coéquipiers, exténués, en vinrent à la conclusion qu'ils méritaient bien une petite bière. Ils allèrent donc au bar :

- deux bières garçons s'il vous plait ! s'écria Tempérance.

- Pffiou, quelle journée… souffla Booth en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras sur le bar devant lui.

- Ouais… y a des jours où ça me fatigue tout ça…

- Tenez, vos bières fit le barman en déposant les pintes.

- Merci… ajouta Bones.

Booth but une gorgée puis ajouta :

- que pensez-vous de la meurtrière Bones ?

- ce que j'en pense ? elle est timbrée !

- parce que elle est amoureuse ? si amoureuse qu'elle en est devenu aveugle ? l'amour aveugle Bones ! je la comprends cette femme !

- vous la comprenez ? et son mari alors ? il est mort à cause de l'amour ? nan ! il et mort parce que sa femme ne faisait plus la différence entre ses sentiments ! et je n'ai rien contre l'amour !

- je ne dis pas que je cautionne son geste Bones, seulement que je le comprend.

- Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Bon parlons d'autres choses que le travail s'il vous plait…

- Oui, bonne idée.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant deux bonnes heures tout en se saoulant peu à peu. Lorsqu'ils furent complètement imbibés d'alcool, Tempérance prit un taxi pour rentrer chez elle tandis que Booth retourna à son appartement à pied pour prendre l'air.

Quand Brennan arriva chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'allumer son ordinateur et de se connecter à son site de rencontre. Elle s'identifia et cliqua sur « le justicier »pour entamer une conversation :

Yeux de saphir : bonjour !

Le justicier : salut !

Yeux de saphir : alors votre journée ?

Le justicier : tout va bien pour moi. Et vous ?

Yeux de saphir : je vais très bien merci.

Le justicier : vous n'avez pas oublié notre rendez-vous de demain j'espère ?

Yeux de saphir : Nan ! Je l'attend avec impatience je dois dire.

Le justicier : faites vous belles pour moi !

Yeux de saphir : et vous pour moi alors !

Le justicier : vous allez (m') adorer !

Yeux de saphir : ahaha prétentieux ! Bon, il se fait tard alors je vous dis à demain !

Le justicier : Bonne nuit !

- fin de la session-

Brennan prit rapidement une douche et se glissa dans son lit. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'endormit, aidé par l'alcool présent dans son sang. Cette nuit là elle fit un rêve très étrange. Elle s'inventa une réalité alternative ou plutôt une image de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si les choix qu'elle avait prit avait été différent. Son rêve se résumait à une photo. Booth, elle, deux enfants, un chien, une belle maison. Une vie, un sens.

* * *

><p>7h00,<p>

Le bruit strident de son réveil l'arracha à ce moment de plaisir. Le pauvre appareil finit sa courte vie en mille morceaux sur le tapis après avoir fait une mauvaise rencontre avec le mur.

On lui avait donné du bonheur et on lui avait reprit. Elle avait à peine eut le temps d'y gouter…

En parlant de bonheur -enfin de substitution- ce soir elle allait enfin rencontrer l'homme du net. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse une belle robe, ou une tenue qui la mettait en valeur ! elle appela Angela, elle elle saurait quoi mettre :

- allo ?

- oui c'est Brennan.

- Ah tiens ma chérie ! comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Ecoute, est-ce-que tu pourrais passer chez moi ce matin pour que tu m'aides à choisir une belle tenue. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir…

- Un rendez-vous ? j'arrive tout de suite ma chérie mais… je veux plus de détail !

- Ok Ange, merci !

Angela était vraiment une super amie, toujours là quand on avait besoins d'elle.

Elle arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard, un sourire géant sur le visage :

- alors comme ça t'a un rendez-vous ?

- oui ! tu sais je t'avais dit que je chattais avec un gars sur le net. Et bien il semblerait que… ca puisse coller, déclara Tempérance en souriant à son tour.

- Et donc tu dois le rencontrer vers qu'elle heure ton nouveau prince charmant ?

- Euh… 18h30 je crois.

- Bon, ben ca nous laisse le temps de te préparer à la perfection. Par contre tu devrais prévenir Booth que tu ne pourras pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. T'a qu'a lui dire que t'est malade ou je ne sais quel autre bobard.

Bones attrapa son portable qui trainait sur la table basse et composa son message :

**Booth, désolé de vous prévenir aussi tard mais je ne suis pas très bien aujourd'hui alors je ne viendrai pas travailler. A demain et bonne journée !**

Quelques seconde plus tard, son téléphone vibra : elle avait reçu une réponse de Booth :

**Oh… ben ce n'est pas grave, j'espère que ca va aller, bon rétablissement !**

Angela, penché au dessus de l'épaule de Bren lisait le SMS. Elle comprit tout de suite que le « OH… » De Booth traduisait sa déception. Mais Bones elle ne vit rien du tout, comme d'habitude (^^)

- bon ma chérie, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Voilà le programme : la coiffure, les ongles, les vêtements, les bijoux, et le maquillage. Ca te va ?

- euh…

- tant mieux ! allez viens par là ! fit Angela riant à moitié et trainant son amie par le pull vers la salle de bain. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et mis c'est main sur les hanches en mode : je réfléchie !

- euh… Angie ? tu me fait un peu peur quand tu est comme ça tu sais…?

- EUREKA ! j'ai une idée ! s'écria-t-elle en commençant à tripoter les cheveux de sa meilleur amie dans tous les sens.

Après deux trois coups de ciseaux –sous les yeux terrifiés de Bones- quelques coups de brosse et deux trois épingles, Tempérance était méconnaissable !

Maintenant venait l'étape des ongles Angela les coupa, les lima, appliqua de la base et enfin du vernie beige. Des doigts de fée, voilà ce qu'avait l'anthropologue !

Prochain défi, et pas des moindre, les deux amies devaient s'attaquer aux fringues !

Tempérance n'osait pas bouger de peur de défaire sa si belle coiffure ou de se rayer un ongle. Du coup, se fut Angela qui se chargea de mettre à sac la garde robe. Elle mit carrément tout par terre ! le plancher se retrouva ensevelit sous des jupes, des robes, des pull…et de la lingerie fine...

La dessinatrice passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à trier les différents habits, jetant au loin ce qui ne lui convenait pas et posant délicatement sur le lit ce qui au contraire avait l'air de l'intéresser. Elle sélectionna finalement une robe magnifique qui –elle en était certaine- ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Tempérance se changea pendant que L'artiste se penchait sur la question des bijoux. Elle choisit un bracelet et un pendentif qui irait parfaitement avec sa tenue.

Pour le maquillage, Angela était la reine. Elle faisait des miracles. On pouvait dire qu'elle dessinait sur le visage. Elle changea complètement Tempérance.

Devant elle, ce n'était plus Tempérance Brennan l'anthropologue qu'elle avait, c'était Tempérance la femme.

Il n'était que 18h00, les deux jeunes femmes avaient encore le temps de discuter stratégie pour la soirée. Bones prépara deux cafés et elles s'installèrent dans le salon :

- bon alors ma chérie, encore deux trois choses à mettre au point : tu ne parle pas de ton boulot, ni de ta conception de l'amour ou de la psychologie, ni de…. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- oui Angie, j'ai saisi !

- bon et n'oublie pas de…

« TOC TOC TOC »

Angela se tourna vers son ami en lui lançant un signe de la tête qui voulait clairement dire « t'attends quelqu'un ? ». Tempérance répondit non de la tête et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle découvrit qui se trouvait sur son paillasson, elle se figea. Booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review ? je vous prévient tout de suite, dans les prochains chapitre ca va déménager ! Suspense au programme vite rejoint par du drame, des pleurs... Et... Vous verrez…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

** Merci à nath, mia048, saphyra33, arroganz, adle, solealuna, minimoon, ****et T'pau ****pour les reviews! **

**Mes lectrices sont enfin revenues ! I am happy !**

**Nath : **** nan le justicier n'avait pas rendez-vous chez bones, ils doivent se retrouver plus tard au resto, enfin tu verras c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre !**

**T'pau : ****alors toi, tu me fait me péter de rire devant mon écran d'ordi ! Nan mais sérieux, maintenant ma mère me prend pour une timbrée ! Déjà qu'avant ce n'était pas brillant alors là quant à ce qu'ils vont subir et bien… tu verras cela très bientôt !**

**solealuna : ****leur réaction ? c'est clair que tu vas te marrer !**

**fandebones : ****question explosif tu vas être servi et encore là ce n'est que la partie émergé de l'iceberg !**

**adle :**** et bien voilà la suite !**

**Ondatra zibethicus ****: je sais je suis méchante ! et sadique !**

**Minimoon :**** oui oui des problèmes ! **

**Mia048 :**** non ne boude pas, regarde je te mets la suite ! avec encore plus de suspence !**

**Arroganz : ****oui c'est lui ! la suite la voilà !**

**saphyra33: un peu plus et je ne voyais pas ta review! eh oui, sacré chauffeuse!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6) Dream and reality<span>

Booth .

_Cinq minutes auparavant,_

Booth avait décidé de rendre visite à Tempérance pour voir si elle n'était pas trop malade. Enfin rapidement vue qu'il avait rendez-vous avec la fille du net après. Il avait d'ailleurs acheté un smoking pour l'occasion. Il voulait lui plaire.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble de sa coéquipière il gara sa voiture, prit l'ascenseur et quand il atteint le palier ,il tapa quelques coups à la porte. Une femme lui ouvrit et il…. Une femme…. Tempérance… un ange…. Une pure beauté…..

Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de trouver une aussi belle créature dans ce monde. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis et de ce trouver face à une inconnue.

Elle était si belle là face à lui à le regarder avec surprise, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement. Ses beaux yeux bleus ébahis. Ses joues rosissant à vue d'œil.

Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Un décolté plongeant, descendant juste au dessus des genoux. Un collier pendait sur sa nuque. Le pendentif représentait un petit ange. Elle avait également un bracelet en argent au poignet gauche.

Elle était maquillé à merveille, juste ce qu'il fallait : du violet sur les paupières, du mascara allongeant ses cils, du crayon au dessous des yeux, un rouge à lèvres faisant ressortir sa peau et ses joues rougit par le blush. Cela lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille tellement mignone.

Et cette coiffure tout droit tiré d'un compte de fée. Le cou dégagé à droite, les cheveux ramener sur la gauche et attaché en une couette avec une autre mèche de cheveux.

Elle était…. Elle ressemblait…

Elle était juste belle, elle ressemblait à…. Rien de connu sur cette terre. Elle ressemblait à la femme intèrieur qui se cachait trop souvent au fond d'elle même. Elle paraissant porter toutes ses pensées à travers tout cet accoutrement. Son sac à main semblait contenir ses sentiments. Pour une fois tempérance se montrait entière. Et il se doutait qu'Angela y était pour quelques choses. Elle avait su faire ressortir le caractère de Bones. Elle était vraiment douée.

Il ressentait cependant un pincement au cœur. Elle ne s'était pas faite si belle pour lui. Jamais, en ces six années de partenariat elle ne s'était montrée comme ça à lui. Il avait du la découvrir tout seule.

Alors pour qui ? pourquoi ? qui le méritait plus que lui ? il aurait voulu pleurer.

Mais Tempérance toujours immobile devant lui l'en empêchait. Elle l'avait conduit au paradis….

_Au même moment,_

Booth. Tempérance, n'en revenait pas. Elle avait honte mais était aussi contente qu'il la voit dans cet tenue. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette d'elle. Elle espèrait que ça allait lui plaire. Il faut dire qu'en cet instant il tirait une tête très bizarre. Elle pensa d'abord à une expression de dégout. Mais elle réalisa en fait qu'il était entrain de l'observer, juste observer. Et ce qu'il voyait avait plutôt l'air de le satisfaire.

Elle aurait vraiment aimé s'habiller comme ça pour lui. C'était son rêve le plus cher. Mais, tant de choses faisait que ce n'était pas possible.

_Au même moment,_

Angela ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'au oreille quand elle découvrit que c'était Booth qui était venu frapper à sa porte. Sans le dire à Bren, c'était avant tout pour Booth qu'elle l'avait vêtu. Elle avait imaginé ce qui pourrait LUI plaire. Son but était de faire comprendre à sa meilleur amie que tout ce qu'elle avait toujours chercher était juste là devant ses yeux et qu'elle était incapable de le voir. _« Elle est aveugle _» pensa l'artiste. Booth, en venant voir Bones ce soir lui mâchait sans le savoir le travail. Oh elle n'allait pas se plaindre ! elle se contentait de les observer en souriant. On aurait dit deux jeunes enfants de maternel amoureux. Trop mignon.

Booth réussi à reprendre de la contenance :

- vous avez l'air d'aller mieux !

Elle avait complètement oublié son excuse de fausse maladie. Elle bafouilla :

- oh euh… oui. Merci.

- Vous allez ou comme ça ?

- Oh… euh… je sors… j'ai un rendez-vous je….

- Ah ok. Bon je passais juste voir si vous alliez mieux. Je ne veux pas vous retarder plus longtemps. bon rendez-vous.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter un ton un peu méchant à ces remarques. Il voulait lui faire sentir sa jalousie, son ressentiment, sa déception mais il savait que comme à chaque fois, il ne verrai rien. Elle ne voyait jamais rien ! il sentait la haine prendre place en lui. Pour accentuer cette colère, il ajouta :

- de tout façon je ne peux pas rester j'ai moi- même rendez-vous. Au revoir.

Il essayait de la rendre jalouse. Encore fallait-il qu'elle éprouve quelques choses pour lui… il se retourna vers les escaliers et les descendit avec une lenteur extrême. Il traina les jambes, souffla… et parti sans se retourner laissant sa Bones dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec un air d'incompréhension.

Non, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait, la détaillait, réfléchissait et repartait. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? elle n'était pas jolie ? Il avait découvert son mensonge ? tout d'un coup elle se sentait moins bien. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait poussé l'agent à faire tous ces sous-entendus… Par contre en voyant sa montre afficher 18h20 elle stressa. Etre en retard pour le premier rendez-vous lui paraissait mal polie ! elle décida d'essayer d'oublier son partenaire pour la soirée :

- Angela, je suis à la bourre ! vite mon sac, mes clefs…

- Déstresse ma chérie, une femme qui se respecte dois savoir se faire attendre !

- Oui ben pas trop… bon j'y vais…

- Ok, je fermerai derrière toi. Et quand tu reviens, enfin si tu reviens parce que il se peut que vous alliez dormir chez lui…

- Angela ! viens en au fait !

- Oui, désolé Bren. J'aimerai que l'on parle de quelque chose demain. C'est important.

- D'accord. Bon je te raconte ma soirée demain à l'institut alors ! allez bonne soirée, déclara L'anthropologue avant de quitter sa demeure.

Elle rejoint l'endroit convenue une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Pile à l'heure. Il faisait déjà pratiquement nuit au dehors, si bien qu'elle ne distinguait rien. Pas la voiture de son rendez-vous ,ni l'homme lui-même. Elle sortit de sa voiture et marcha vers l'enseigne du bâtiment. Elle aperçu enfin la forme vague d'un Homme. Cette carrure, cette position lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui elle ne voulait pas penser ce soir. Elle avança encore de quelques pas… le visage de l'homme se fit de plus en plus net… les cheveux courts…les yeux bruns… les traits fins…

Cela allait être difficile de ne pas penser à Booth se soir vu qu'il se trouvait juste devant elle, en smoking…

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, je paierait chère pour voir vos petites frimousses en cet instant ! Je tuerai même père et mère !<strong>

**Je sens qu'on va rigoler au prochain chapitre pas vous ?**

**Une grosse review ? :)**

**Les filles ce soir c'est le 6x22 qui passe sur M6 ! un grand moment !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à nath, mia048, arroganz, saphyra33, adle, fandebones, soniia-lexiie-temperance13, ondatra zibethicus, solealuna, lil01, et minimoon****pour les reviews! **

**Nath : ****voilà la suite ! Régale toi ! et toutes les réponses à tes questions sont présentes dans ce chapitre !**

**T'pau : ou es-tu?i miss your review!**

**solealuna ****: voilà la suite !**

**fandebones : ****ah oui dsl, je me suis un peu embrouillé dans les remerciement au début du dernier chapitre… voilà la suite !**

**adle :**** et tu n'as encore rien vu !**

**Ondatra zibethicus ****: alors toi t'est juste trop drôle ! C'est la robe qui descend jusqu'en dessous des genoux pas le décolleté parce que sinon je suis d'accord, autant qu'elle se mette à poil tout de suite !**

**Minimoon :**** voilà la suite ! je sais je suis passé maitre dans l'art de finir mes chapitres pile au bon moment ! **

**Mia048 :**** mais non ne boude pas ! je suis sadique c'est comme ça ! Tiens voilà la suite !**

**Arroganz : ****eh oui je crois qu'on était beaucoup sur notre télé à mater cet épisode fabuleux !**

**Soniia-lexiie-temperance13 : ****voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira !**

**Lil01 :**** voilà la suite !**

**saphyra33: j'attendais ta review pour publier ma cocotte!**

**Le moment tant attendu de tous arrive enfin donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Je vous informe que je ne suis pas responsable si vous pleurez, si vous cassez vos ordis ou autres ! Je dis ça parce que j'ai pleuré écrivant ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture les filles ! (si il y a des mecs, qu'ils se manifestent svp)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7) pare-feu.<span>

Personne ne parlait. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

Booth était le rendez-vous de Bones et vice-versa.

« _Nan mais c'est pas possible » ne cessait de penser Tempérance._

- Booth…

- Bones…

- Vous disiez que vous aviez rendez-vous…

- Euh… oui.

- pffff ! vous faites un bel hypocrite !, lâcha-t-elle avec haine avant de repartir d'où elle venait.

- Hypocrite ?

- Oui, vous ne cessez de me répéter que je ne dois pas rencontrer des gens sur le net, que ce n'est pas ça l'amour ! mais vous faites exactement la même chose !

- Laissez moi vous expliquer Tempérance…

- Mais vous aviez raison sur un point Booth ,continua-t-elle toujours en marchant vers sa voiture poursuivit par Seeley, on ne rencontre pas que des gens bien sur le net !

- Vous voulez dire… que je ne suis pas un homme bien ?

- Nan…, cracha-t-elle en commençant à pleurer, je croyais vous connaître, je pensais que je pouvais vous faire confiance, je croyais… je croyais que vous étiez un ami honnête. Mais je me trompais bien !

Elle arriva à sa voiture, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Elle voulu refermer sa porte mais la main de Booth l'en empêchait :

- Tempérance… laissez au moins une chance de parler, de m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît…

- Et pour me dire quoi ? que je me trompe, que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, que vous avez une bonne raison ? que…

- Stop… taisez-vous ! vous ne savez pas… vous ne savez rien ! en tout cas vous ne savez pas tout !

- Ah oui ? et qu'est ce que j'ignore.

- Si j'ai fait ca, m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre on-line, c'est parce que…

- Parce-que quoi ? vous voulez juste draguer !

- draguer ? je pensais que vous me connaitriez mieux que ça… si je fait ça c'est pour oublier une femme.

- Une femme… ?

- Oui, je l'aime tellement mais notre amour est impossible alors je m'efforce à l'oublier. J'essaye mais je n'y parvient pas… je vois ces yeux, sa bouche…

Cette révélation fut comme un coup de poignard pour Brennan. Alors il avait quelqu'un… elle l'aimais mais il en aimait une autre… (nda: vous devez vous arracher les cheveux devant votre écran là!)

- vous n'avez qu'a lui dire à cet femme ce que vous ressentez au lieu de mentir à vos amis…

- mais tu ne comprends donc pas ! c'est toi que j'aime Tempérance ! c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis six ans ! mais tu ne vois rien, tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre. Je t'aime voilà je te l'ai dit clairement ! je suis désolé… je…

- … B… je…

Elle ferma sa porte de voiture d'un coup sec et partit en trombe laissant Booth tout seul au milieu du parking :

- Tempérance… ne part pas… ne me laisse pas… Pas toi…, murmure Booth dépité.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le béton, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains pour laisser échapper toutes ses larmes…

* * *

><p>Bones ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. L'homme qu'elle aimait lui avouait son amour. Elle attendait ca depuis toujours mais elle avait fuit… et ben coté rationalité, y avait encore du boulot ! Elle aurait voulu être capable de lui dire « moi aussi » mais elle avait eu peur et elle était partie… et maintenant il devait penser qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui… elle ne savait pas quoi faire… faire demi-tour ? Rentrer et l'oublier ? Rentrer et aller lui parler demain ? elle braqua à fond vers la droite et fit un demi-tour. Elle mit les gaz au maximum, il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive avant qu'il ne s'en aille…<p>

* * *

><p>Son monde s'écroulait. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. il n'avait plus rien.<p>

La pluie tomba, au goutte à goutte puis bientôt se furent des cordes qui s'abattaient sur son crâne. Il était trempé de la tête au pied mais peu l'importait. Il pouvait mourir maintenant, il s'en fichait. Qui s'en soucierait ? Qui serait triste ?

Il se releva et parti dans une direction… il ne savait pas où il allait et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça finalement…

* * *

><p>Tempérance avait le Parking du restaurant en visuel. Dès qu'elle arriva à son entrée, elle gara sa voiture n'importa comment sur la chaussée et couru en direction de l'endroit où elle avait laissé son Booth.<p>

Elle fut trempé jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, ses vêtements à la peau. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle menaçait d'exploser.

Elle arriva enfin à L'Endroit. Booth n'était pas. Elle fondit en larmes, il était trop tard…

Elle tomba au sol, mais quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçu dans l'ombre au loin une silhouette. Une silhouette qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Booth. Elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers lui en hélant avec toute son âme son prénom :

-Booth, fit-elle la voix mêlée de sanglot… BOOTH!

* * *

><p>Booth ne contrôlait plus rien. il se laissait guider par son subconscient. Il n'entendait plus rien non-plus. Il marchait, droit devant lui, les yeux mis-clos, en ne pensant à rien.<p>

Puis d'un coup, tout revint. La vue, l'ouïe, le sens, les pensées. Il put entendre quelqu'un hurler son nom. Il se retourna mais ne distingua aucune forme nette. Le cri se renouvela « BOOTH ». Il était sur qu'on l'appelait maintenant. Son nom était plein de tristesse. Il se contenta de rester là immobile, passif, muet.

* * *

><p>Elle criait toujours. Mais elle n'était plus vraiment sur de quoi. Ni à qui.<p>

Elle faisait jaillir sa souffrance sous forme de son. Elle exprimait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle.

Elle fixait toujours Booth. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre. Peut-être l'ignorait-il ?

Elle désespéra d'avantage. Les gouttes d'eau salée dévalant à tout vitesse son visage se mêlaient à l'eau de pluie. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pria, elle supplia même dieu :

- pitié… pitié… faites qu'il m'entende… pitié… je sais que sans lui je ne suis rien… s'il vous plait…

Ses suppliques hachées par les sanglots semblèrent faire effet car devant elle, la silhouette fit volte face et la fixa sans bouger.

Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Elle le ressentit. Elle remercia intérieurement dieu. L'amour avait réussit à lui faire croire, et elle croyait en l'Amour avec un grand A.

Elle se releva, et couru vers lui. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, il se passa une chose extraordinaire …magnifique…

* * *

><p><strong>Une grosse review ? Allez-vous m'arracher les globes oculaires à la petite cuillère ou me bénir?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à nath, mia048, arroganz, avrildemai, fandebones, ondatra zibethicus, saphyra33, solealuna, lil01, minimoon, ****et T'pau ****pour les reviews! **

**Nath : ****pfffiou ! Toi au moins tu ne veux pas me tuer !**

**T'pau ****: je vais essayer de tenir compte de tes remarques pour ma prochaine fi c car celle la je l'ai déjà fini d'écrire et y a pas de souçi j'aime beaucoup les remarques constructive !**

**solealuna : ****je ne suis pas taré je suis sadique !**

**fandebones : **** bon notre ami le sadisme is back !**

**Ondatra zibethicus ****: bon au moins avec toi j'ai une chance (infime) de rester en vie parce que les autres je te dis pas…**

**Minimoon :**** voilà la suite ! (et toi aussi t'es une des seules qui ne veux pas me trucider !)**

**Mia048 :**** j'ai discuté du sadisme avec Vic et c'est vrai qu'on en est les reines !**

**Arroganz : ****ne t'arrache pas les cheveux voilà la suite ! Une voiture ? Nan quand même pas !**

**Lil01 :**** eh ben ! je te signale que toi aussi t'es sadique !**

**Avrildemai : ****il se passa...Voilà la suite !**

**Saphyra33 : ****merci cousine diabolique !**

**Globalement vous m'avez à peu près toutes menacé de mort, et traité de sadique !**

_**IMPORTANT!: Fandebones et moi avons un projet commun. Nous allons écrire une fiction à deux dans quelques temps. elle sera publié sous son pseudo. Nous espérons que vous serez très nombreux à venir lire!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8) The love bursts.<span>

Bones s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Booth. Un vent frais se leva et souleva les cheveux de l'anthropologue qui allèrent heurter le visage de l'agent créant ainsi autour deux une espèce de bulle imaginaire. Une bulle où ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux. Dans ce nouveau monde, personne n'avait besoins de parler, ils se comprenaient. Booth réalisa que la fuite de Tempérance n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'elle l'aimait ou pas. Elle avait juste eu peur. Mais désormais il savait. Elle l'aimait.

Bones comprit qu'il avait dit la vérité. Mais désormais elle savait. Il l'aimait.

Ils s'aimaient. Leur amour était indéfinissable, insaisissable, immortel, éternel.

L'instant se brisa finalement et ils sourirent en harmonie. Tout était claire et simple maintenant. Plus d'ambiguïté, de doute ni même de choix.

Comme pour celer ce pacte, ils se lièrent pas les lèvres. Un long baiser qui leur paru durer une éternité.

La pluie s'était tue pour laisser place à l'aura du moment.

Ils goutaient à la joie, la vraie. Ils découvraient le bonheur, le seul, l'unique. Ils se mêlaient enfin, assouvissant un tel désir qui grandissait en eux depuis ce fameux jour où pour la première fois ils s'étaient vus.

Booth déposa sa main derrière la nuque de Bones et l'attira vers lui encore plus pour accentuer la pression et ainsi sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il voulait vérifier que tout ça arrivait bel et bien. Et c'était le cas.

Les lèvres étaient comme un nouveau parfum. Un nouveau monde qui ne demandait qu'a être exploré. Booth sentait la douceur de la peau de Bones, Tempérance gouttait à la salive de Seeley.

* * *

><p>Booth pensait connaître l'Amour. Il croyait encore il y a quelque temps que l'Amour c'était être deux. S'embrasser, coucher ensemble, partager des choses, passer du bon temps, éprouver du bonheur. Il pensait encore, il n'y a pas si longtemps que l'Amour était simple.<p>

Il se trompait. Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois il connaissait l'Amour, le vrai, celui que l'on ne connaît qu'une fois et avec une seule personne : l'âme sœur. Et il l'avait trouvé l'élue de son cœur, il en était sur comme jamais il n'avait été sur de quelque chose. Il le savait, c'est tout, ca ne s'explique pas. Maintenant il pouvait dire ce qu'était l'Amour.

L'Amour c'est naitre une seconde fois. C'est penser à deux, respirer à deux, souffler à deux, dormir à deux, parler à deux, manger à deux…vivre à deux, mais pas dans le sens avoir une maison et être un couple nan ! Vivre à deux en Amour ça veut dire que l'un ne vit pas sans l'autre. Ça veut dire que l'un meurt sans l'autre.

L'Amour est à l'origine de la vie. Avant, il n'y a rien, après il y a tout.

« _ Ma vie devient notre vie » _pensa Booth.

* * *

><p>Quant au bonheur, que dire ? Ce que ressentait Booth et Brennan en cet instant n'avait rien avoir avec le simple bonheur. C'était bien au-dessus de ça. C'était… l'extase, la renaissance et bien plus encore.<p>

* * *

><p>Tempérance découvrait un univers dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela en embrassant quelqu'un. Avant, il n'y avait pas toute cette saveur, ces frissons qui la faisait se sentir bien vivante, ces picotements au cerveau et ces coups de tambour dans sa poitrine.<p>

Elle aurait pu mourir que cela n'aurait eu aucune importance. Parce que maintenant elle était sur d'avoir connu l'Amour.

Ils profitèrent du moment, unique. Enfin ils pouvaient lire l'amour dans les yeux de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, quand la magie de l'instant se fut dissipée, ils repartirent main dans la main :<p>

- le justicier, hein ? demanda Brennan.

- ben oui ! on combat le crime, donc on rétablit la justice, donc… le justicier !

- pff haha… désolé, c'est chou !

- oh tu peux parler toi ! madame « yeux de saphir ».

- ben quoi ? j'ai de beaux yeux bleus couleur saphir !

- et beaucoup de modestie, ajouta Booth avec ironie.

- Oh ça va hein. C'est toujours dur je trouve de trouver des pseudos correctes.

- Oui… c'est vrai. Bon, on rentre ? interrogea Booth.

- On ? chez toi où chez moi ? répondit-elle en souriant. c'était la première fois que le "on" prenait un tel sens.

- Là où tu veux tant que je suis avec toi mon amour.

- D'accord, chez toi. Mon poussin !

- Mon poussin ? j'aime ça ! et pourquoi chez moi ma gazelle ?

- Parce que t'as des murs insonorisés ! Mon chéri ! expliqua Bones en chuchotant à son oreille.

- Oh !... je vois… fit Booth.

Ils coururent se mettre à l'abris dans le SUV de Booth et rentrèrent à son appartement où ils… Enfin bref… prirent un moment de plaisir mérité !

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review ? <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Nath, Arroganz, Louloute, Adle, Fandebones, Low-BB, Saphyra33, Solealuna, Lil01, Minimoon, Adle, (), ****et T'pau ****pour les reviews! **

**Nath : ****te faire vivre cet instant était le but alors si j'ai réussi je suis contente ! Merci !**

**Low-BB : ****merci, voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira aussi !**

**T'pau ****: tu me fais trop marrer ! Ah l'Amour…**

**Solealuna ****: désolé pour l'absence de détail concernant la nuit torride mais c'est pas mon fort les scène comme ça…**

**Fandebones : **** merci pour tout, voici la suite !**

**Minimoon :**** eh c'est pas encore fini ! voilà la suite !**

**Arroganz ****: j'espère que ce sera assez magique !**

**Lil01 :**** merci )**

**Saphyra33 : ****non ce n'est pas la fin ! enfin pas tout de suite ! **

**() :**** ils ont fait crack crack en langage sims !**

**Adle : ****ravie que tu aimes !**

**Louloute ****: merci beaucoup !**

**plusieurs personnes ont l'air de penser que c'est la fin mais non, il reste encore un chapitre après celui là !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9) someone like you :<span>

L'hirondelle volait au-dessus de Washington regardant de haut tous ces gens qui marchaient déjà dans la rue alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

Il continua son voyage, survola un parc désert. Finalement, à bout de fatigue, il vint se déposer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il se retourna sur ses petites pattes et regarda à travers la vitre d'une chambre. Une femme et un homme, entrelacés, dormaient. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la pièce et donnaient à leur visages une certaine pureté, une fraicheur. Ormis ces deux personnes étendues sur le lit et recouvert d'une couette blanche, l'oiseau releva quelques détails comme d'étranges morceaux de tissus éparpillés partout dans la pièce.

L'oiseau reprit son envol. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme émergea de son doux sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une femme près de lui. Il sourit. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalle régulier. Elle paraissait si sereine, si paisible, détendue.

Booth l'admira pendant une heure. Il ne s'ennuyait pas, la regarder était sa drogue. C'était son souffle, sa bouffée d'air frais.

Tempérance ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la luminosité puis remarqua enfin Booth qui la regardait en souriant :

- coucou, murmura-t-elle.

- Salut ! est-ce-que tu sais que t'est belle quand tu dors !

- Mmmh, merci ! fit-elle en bayant. Et pourquoi tu me regardes au juste ?

- Et bien quoi ? je n'ai pas le droit de regarder la femme que j'aime dormir ? tu sais ma puce…

- Euh, les surnoms c'étaient sympa hier soir mais là…

- D'accord, je te reconnais bien là. Bref ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je dois rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Celui où je pouvais seulement rêver de te voir dormir. Maintenant je peux le faire alors j'en profite un maximum.

- Seeley ?

- Oui ?

- Embrasse moi…

- Booth s'approcha doucement, prit le visage de son amour entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue.

- je t'aime Tempérance.

- je t'aime Seeley.

- Ca aussi c'est magnifique, maintenant je peux te dire je t'aime en face. Je ne suis plus obligé de le dire devant le miroir de ma salle de bain ! rigola Booth.

- Haha, le pauvre !

- Oh ! Fallait pas dire ça !

Booth prit Bones par les hanches, l'allongea sur le lit et lui fit des chatouilles jusqu'à qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter ! S'en suivit une course poursuite dans l'appartement. Essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent pour aller petit-déjeuner.

Brennan qui avait promis au « justicier » de lui faire découvrir ses talents culinaires prépara des pancakes à la myrtille et du bacon grillé.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement tel un vrai couple :

- tu sais Seeley, hier soir, quand j'ai réalisé mes sentiments, quand je les ai accepté, j'ai fait demi-tour. Je t'ai vu, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas. Je désespérais alors… Alors j'ai fait une prière. J'ai supplié dieu que tu m'entendes. Et…

- je t'ai entendu…

- oui. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, que désormais je serai plus ouverte à tes croyances.

- Merci, sincèrement.

- Non, toi merci ! si tu savais ce que tu m'apportes. Avant toi, je ne vivais pas…

- Je… coupa-t-il

- Laisse moi terminer ! tu ne te rends pas compte. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi. Je… je sais qu'avec toi je serai moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire mais… on peut dire qu'en quelques sortes tu m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne connaissais rien et tu m'as appris. Et j'espère que tu pourras m'apprendre encore parce que je veux tout savoir.

- Je… c'est ça être un couple Bones ! partager ce que l'on sait avec l'autre. Je t'apprends peut-être quelques choses mais toi aussi. Tu me complètes ! tu n'es pas comme tout les femmes. Tu es toi, unique en ton genre et tu as tellement plus à m'apporter que tout ce que je pourrai rêver. Mais c'est ca un couple !

- Alors ça me plait.

- Moi aussi ! et quand je te regarde, je me sens bien.

- Moi, dès que je suis près de toi je revis !

Ils se prirent la main quelques secondes puis débarrassèrent la table.

Dans la cuisine, Booth remarqua que Tempérance voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas :

- dans un couple, il y a le partage mais aussi la confiance, il n'y a pas de doute et dès que l'on veut dire quoi que se soit, on ne dois pas hésiter, on le dit ! fit Seeley.

- d'accord… je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour parler de ça mais… maintenant que j'ai goûté à ça, fit-elle en désignant de la main tout l'appartement, le déjeuner, Booth, je ne peux plus y renoncer. Donc, j'aimerai que l'on habite ensemble. Et puis c'est pas comme si on était au débit de notre relation, qu'on était pas sur de s'aimer tu vois ? je pense que cela ne serait pas si mal.

- Tu as entièrement raison. Et si tu savait depuis combien de temps j'attends ca ! mais c'est noël !

- Moui ! je t'aime, vraiment !

- Merci ma… bon faut que l'on se trouve des surnoms là ca va pas être possible ! ma chérie ? mon poussin ? mon lapin ?

- des surnoms? euh... c'est pas trop mon truc mais si ça te fait plaisir... mon lapin ! tu peux m'appeler mon lapin, s'écria Bones perplexe face à cette idée.

- D'accord et moi se sera mon poussin ! renchérit Booth.

- Poussin et lapin ! ca sonne plutôt bien !

* * *

><p>Pendant que Booth faisait sa toilette dans la salle de bain, Brennan appela Angela comme promis :<p>

- allo ?

- oui ange, c'est moi !

- ma chérie ! j'attendais ton coup de fil tu sais ! bon alors vas-y raconte ! c'était bien ? vous avez … ?

- Angela ! laisse moi parler bon sang !

- Oui pardon, c'est l'excitation !

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était le mec du net ?

- Euh… je sais pas… je le connais ?

- Oui il est beau, il a un cœur de lion… il…

- Nan ! c'est pas vrai ! mais c'est pas possible !

- Si ! c'est bien lui !

- Booth ? oh mon dieu ! bren ! mais c'est fantastique ! raconte !

- Bah ca va être long.

Bones lui raconta en détail la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Quand elle arriva au moment ou ils avaient couché ensembles, Angela lui troua littéralement les tympans :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Angela… Pitié…

- désolé mais c'est waw !

- oui tu l'as dit c'était waw !

- tu m'étonnes ! Bon tu me raconteras ca en DÉTAILS demain. Autres choses sinon ?

- euh… ah oui, Booth et moi on à décidé de vivre ensemble. Je sais tu dois penser que c'est trop tôt mais on y a bien réfléchie et on souhaite cela tout les deux depuis la nuit des temps alors pourquoi attendre ?

- t'as raison ma chérie ! Fonce ! Du coup je suppose que vous allez commencer à emménager vos affaires ce Week-end ?

- oui… tu sais, je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus avant !

- si tu savais comme je suis ravi d'entendre ça ! Tu mérites d'être heureuse !

- merci Angela !

- donc ce que je voulais te proposer c'était que Jack et moi on passe dans l'après-midi ou demain pour vous aider un peu !

- très bonne idée ! Merci encore et peut-être à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et en cet instant, elle avait l'impression de renaître ! Sa vie n'avait pas prit un tournant mais carrément un looping ! Elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une vie sociale, amoureuse, d'être normale quoi ! Et ca lui plaisait bien !

Déjà en manque de son prince charmant, elle le rejoignit dans la salle d'eau. Elle arriva derrière lui sans un bruit et lui fit un bisou dans le cou. Il sursauta et eu un frisson de plaisir, puis il l'embrassa à son tour. Ils se déshabillèrent et se trainèrent jusqu'à la douche. Prendre une douche est déjà un moment de détente en soi, alors prendre une douche avec la personne que l'on chérit, c'est vraiment l'extase ! Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur leur peau. La vapeur dans la pièce contribuait à l'ambiance de l'instant. La partie de jambe en l'air aquatique… (haha, je vous laisse imaginer la suite à votre guise les filles !)

* * *

><p><strong>une review au passage ? encore un chapitre et c'est la fin... sniff!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à nath, mia048, arroganz, louloute, fandebones, saphyra33, solealuna, lil01, ****et T'pau ****pour les reviews! **

**Nath : ****eh si déjà la fin… sniff,**

**T'pau ****: désolé mais les scène d'amour ce n'est pas mon fort ! caliméro ?et je vous adore toi et tes commentaires à se fendre la poire !**

**solealuna ****: merci et comme tu dis c'est pas trop tôt !**

**fandebones ****: merci !**

**Mia048 :**** oui je sais mais c'est pour compenser le fait qu'ils ont mis P***** de six années à se mettre ensemble !**

**Arroganz ****: je peux pas te dire j'ai jamais essayé ! lol**

**Lil01 :**** je crois que toute les filles sur terre rêve d'un Booth pour elle toute seule ! moi la première !**

**Saphyra33 : ****oui je sais la fin c'est toujours triste mais bon… sniff**

**louloute ****: merci merci merci ! tu es trop cool ! ca me fait plaisir !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10) la joie de vivre – épilogue <span>

_Deux ans plus tard,_

Un pays, un état, une ville, des rues, une rue, une maison.

« DRING DRING DRING »

- le téléphone sonne Chérie ! cria une voix masculine dans la maison.

- J'y vais, lui répondit une femme brune se saisissant déjà du combiné. Allo ? ajouta-t-elle à son interlocuteur.

- Oui ma chérie, c'est Angela.

- Oh Angela ! comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va ma chérie, bon Hodgins et moi on passera ce soir pour boire un coup et pour l'anniversaire de la petite aussi !

- D'accord, on vous attend vers 19h00.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure Bren !

- Salut Ange !

Bones raccrocha et parcourue la maison pour retrouver son mari. Elle le dénicha dans la buanderie, les deux bras engoncés dans le tambour de la machine à laver:

- ce que t'es mignon mon chéri ! Angela a appelé, elle et Jack viendront bien ce soir.

- D'accord poussin !

Des pleurs retentirent au loin tirant un sourire aux deux adultes.

Bones se dirigea vers une chambre. Sur la porte de la pièce, le nom de l'occupant y était inscrit « Ella ».

Brennan entra et prit sa fille ans ses bras. Elle la berça pour lui faire arrêter de pleurer. Elle voulait faire prendre l'air à sa fille. Elles traversèrent la maison pour rejoindre le jardin. Des cadres recouvraient les murs, la plupart d'entre eux représentant un couple et une petite fille.

La mère et la fille s'assirent dans l'herbe, s'allongèrent même et regardèrent le ciel. Autour d'elles les arbres dansaient poussés par le vent. L'herbe frétillait. Les nuages suivait leur chemin. Tout le monde était bien et libre.

Ella était chaque jour émerveillé par la beauté de ce monde et toutes ces choses qu'elle découvrait. Elle ressentait tout. Elle pouvait sentir la joie, la tristesse, ..., l'Amour qui unissait ses parents.

* * *

><p>Bones s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Enfin, pas perdu car depuis maintenant deux ans, tout était clair là haut !<p>

Elle avait sa place dans ce monde. Elle avait trouvé la paix intérieure, la sérénité. Chaque jour elle était un peu plus heureuse. Elle voyait sa fille grandir, sourire. Elle était entourée des gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait. Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Booth, Ella, Camille, tous représentaient sa famille. Elle avait toujours son père et son frère mais ils s'habitaient loin et de toute manière elle avait décidé qu'elle avait deux familles. Tous ces amis l'avaient toujours aidé, soutenue. Ils l'avaient élevé en quelques sortes, en lui faisant découvrir le monde et le bonheur.

* * *

><p>Quand elle était petite, la nuit dans ses familles d'accueil, elle rêvait souvent de sa future vie. C'était à l'époque son jardin secret et sa seule porte vers le bonheur. Elle s'y était conçue la vie parfaite.<p>

Mais la réalité était encore mieux que le rêve. Ici elle avait les sentiments en plus des images.

Elle sentit un mouvement dans l'air près d'elle. Elle n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux, elle savait qui s'approchait d'elle et de Ella.

Booth, à quelques centimètres de là venait de s'allonger aux cotés des deux femmes de sa vie.

Il regardait le ciel, remerciant dieu pour la vie que ce dernier lui avait offert.

Chaque jour il s'extasiait un peu plus de cette vie. C'était un compte de fée.

Il prit délicatement la main de sa fille, qui se trouvait au milieu de ses parents, et qui tenait aussi la main de sa mère. Ils étaient liés, à jamais.

Vu du ciel, ces trois petits être paraissaient insignifiants. Un piètre poids face à l'immense balance de l'univers. Pourtant ils dégageaient une aura de bonheur, d'Amour infini, de sureté. Cette atmosphère qui émanait de chacun d'eux n'avait jamais été aussi forte et puissante.

* * *

><p><span>-<span>_**FIN-**_

**Une review au passage ? La dernière !**

**Bon ben j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus ! J'ai passé de très bons moments à lire vos reviews, vos menaces de mort et tout le reste ! lol**

**Bizz et à bientôt pour une autre fic !**

**Je vous rappelle d'ailleurs que Fandebones et moi allons écrire une fic en commun ! Venez la lire !**


End file.
